


Consequences of the Truth

by DrAvaRhekker



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sweet, connor being a sweet bean, connor helps ava, fixing rhekker, poor ava, rhekker, screw chicago med writers, set in 4x01, smol bean bekker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAvaRhekker/pseuds/DrAvaRhekker
Summary: Where Ava appears at Connor's apartment after his going away party, battered and bruised and emotionally distraught. Connor cares for her and soon finds out why she wasn't at the party and who her abuser was. / Started out as a one-shot, might become a two-shot or multichap depending on feedback and response. <3
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Consequences of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Implied mention of rape and physical abuse. Please do not continue if these will cause any psychological or physical harm to you. Thank you.

It was late, or technically was it early? Connor wasn’t sure anymore. The farewell party had gone on well and truly passed midnight and only now was he stumbling blindly around his dark apartment, preparing himself for bed. He was admittedly a little hammered; he had no intention of drinking to such a degree, but when Ava didn’t rock up to the party, he needed something to mask his hurt.

Yes, they had been rivals since she arrived in Chicago, but they were also good friends, and it cut deep to know that she skipped their last chance to see each other. Connor finally located a lamp in the lightless room, groaning and quickly covering his eyes from the harsh light. The man stumbled around to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a glass of water and a pack of aspirin, knowing full well he would need them in the morning.

As he began to switch off the lights and head towards his room, Connor heard a harsh knock on his apartment door. The sudden sound made him jump, spilling the glass of water on the floor. Who the hell was knocking on his door at such an ungodly hour? And why tonight of all nights? 

The knocking repeated, harsher and more urgently than the first time. 

“Coming.” Connor shouted as he threw a tea towel over the spill. He placed the meds and glass down and made his way to the door, cautiously peaking through the small hole assuming the worst. What he saw shocked him. Before he could even register the sight, he had swung the door wide open and came face to face with a battered, bruised and tearful Ava. 

“C – c -c – Connor?” The meek woman stuttered before bursting into sobs. All anger and hurt Connor felt towards Ava, he knew that something horrible had happened tonight and he was simply thankful she had come to him. He stretched out a welcome hand, carefully guiding Bekker into his home, arms carefully around her, acutely aware of her injuries. 

“Sit, Avey.” He said as he helped her onto his sofa. Connor pulled a nearby foot rest over and sat in front of the shaking woman. His Avey, his strong girl, was sitting across from him, all shades of black and blue and shaking uncontrollably. What the hell happened to her? 

He pushed all thoughts aside as he began to survey her injuries, starting with her head. She had a shallow split in her lip and a very swollen black eye. He rushed up to grab his first aid kit as well as a few ice packs and tea towels, assuming he would more than likely require multiple for her injuries. 

“Avey, can you hold this up on your eye for me? It will reduce the swelling. Is it okay if I start examining you? I need to see how severe your injuries are.” He questioned softly as he handed her a wrapped ice pack. She nodded meekly and moved to hold the ice over her eye. He flashed a small smile, simply glad to know Ava was at least responsive. 

Connor began searching for bleeding and broken bones. His eyes immediately fell to her other arm, alarmed by the deep, dark bruising around a very swollen wrist. He knew right away it was broken, though he would need to have it x-rayed before he could confirm for sure. Connor rifled through the first aid kit and pulled out a bandage, quickly wrapping Ava’s wrist before applying another ice pack. 

The doctor continued to look over the woman’s injuries before he was snapped out of first aid mode by the sound of choked sobs. Realising what Ava needed most was comfort and reassurance, he gently picked her up and sat in the corner of the L shaped couch, cradling his co-worker. He whispered sweet-nothings and words of reassurance as his mind wondered off to how his strong, brave, beautiful girl could end up like this. He felt rising anger towards the unknown person who had done this to his Avey, how dare anyone mess with the most precious thing to him. 

He continued to hold the girl until he noticed Ava’s sobs ceased, instead she was gently tracing circles on his chest with her finger while remaining nuzzled up in his neck. He shifted slightly and contemplated attempting to get Ava to talk, but she beat him to it – sitting up and shifting off his lap. 

“M-sorry Connor. I- I didn’t know what to do. I just waited until he was asleep and then I ran. I don’t – I don’t know how I got here.” She mumbled, small tears welling up in the corners of her hazel eyes. Connor shushed her, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

“It’s okay. Shh. We don’t have to do this now, Avey. You’re safe.” He soothed. She shook her head.

“I- I have to. I might not do it if I wait.” She pleaded softly. 

“What happened, Avey?” He questioned, looking over her injuries once more. 

“I couldn’t stand the idea of you leaving. And then the board declined your proposal for the Hybrid OR. So, I – well I took the proposal to show to potential investors.” Ava paused, letting the information settle before continuing. “I went to your father’s store first. I thought he was really interested, but when he found out you would be heading the program, he became hesitant. I was desperate, so I asked him out for a meal, I thought perhaps I could persuade him. But.. he… he had other ideas.” 

“Ava, what did he do?” Connor fumed. What the fuck had his father done? Connor would kill the man if he did any of this to his Avey. Ava stuttered, she didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want to be the reason Connor’s relationship with his father was further strained. 

“Avey?” He called softly, noticing her sudden increase in breathing. He quickly reached for Ava, pulling the girl back into his arms, remaining acutely aware of her injuries. “Alright, that’s enough for now, baby. Shh. You’re safe, my girl. I promise.”

It took very little time before the shaking eased and her breathing slowed. She’d fallen asleep in his arms. Knowing she was exhausted, he planted a tender kiss on her forehead as he lifted her up and slowly moved towards his bedroom. He pushed lightly to open the door and proceeded to the bed. 

Connor placed her on his bed and gently removed Ava’s ragged, torn top. He quickly replaced it with one of his old t-shirts which was huge on her frail body but would be greatly more comfortable. Happy that she would be comfortable, he pulled back the sheets and lay her down. Connor covered her with the bedding before planting another tender kiss on her forehead. 

“Sleep well, Avey.” He whispered in her ear. Connor stood for a moment, just watching her sleep so peacefully after all the hell he could only imagine she had been through that night. 

As he left the room, his thoughts quickly took a dark turn. His father would pay for what he did to Ava. Connor pulled out his phone as he fell back onto the couch with an exasperated huff. He swiftly dialled a contact and pulled the device to his ear. 

“What the hell, Connor? It’s almost four in the morning, what the hell did you wake me up for?” The voice on the other side of the line growled. 

“Listen here and listen closely, father. You so much as look at Ava and you’ll regret it. I don’t care how high and almighty you are, stay the fuck away from her.” Connor cautioned. Cornelius laughed manically over the line. 

“What did she tell you? Huh, Connor?” He retorted with another laugh. “The little slut came over, begging for money. We made a deal. She was more than happy to oblige.” 

“You’re a sick bastard. I’m ashamed to be your son. You hurt her. So again, I tell you to listen closely, fucking leave Ava alone or you will fucking regret it.” He screamed. His eyes burned with passion and fury until he heard a meek call coming from his room. 

“This isn’t over. Stay away, you hear me?” Connor warned as he hung up the call and rushed to his room. 

“Avey?” He whispered as he opened the door slightly, slipping into the dim room. 

“Who were you yelling at?” Ava asked timidly, pushing herself up slightly against the headboard with her good arm. Connor offered her an arm in a flash to help support her move. “Thanks.”

“Sorry about the yelling. Did I wake you up?” Connor apologised. Ava shook her head. 

“No. I was already awake. It was your father, wasn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“You should get some rest.” He suggested, but Ava shook her head again. 

“I need to tell you what happened. I need you to let me finish.” She insisted, patting the bed next to her. Connor wandered over to the other side of the bed and climbed in under the covers next to his girl, resting against the headboard. He gave her a reassuring smile and waited for her to talk. Ava sighed deeply before she began.

“We went to dinner. And, well. After he tried to make a move on me, I tried to stop him but he grabbed me. He pushed me into his car and took me to his home.” She paused and shuddered, remembering the feeling of his hands roaming her body. “He was so rough, Connor. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, it just hurt. I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn’t. When I wouldn’t stop screaming, he threw me to the ground. I don’t remember much after that, it’s fuzzy. I remember him in me. It hurt so bad, but I couldn’t say anything or move. He finished and lay down next to me. When he finally fell asleep, I ran out of the house. Next thing I know, I’m here.” 

Ava was sobbing heavily. Connor was in shock. His poor baby girl, his everything; traumatised and hurt because he was leaving. He couldn’t help but be angry with himself for not considering Ava when he accepted the position at the Mayo Clinic. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Connor looked at her in confusion. 

“About what happened?” She nodded. 

“Avey.” He slipped down under the covers, gently pulling her with him. He rested his head on the pillow and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They lay in a comfortable silence; Ava drawing circles along his chest whilst he rubbed her back comfortingly. 

“Ava. Never apologise about what happened. It’s not your fault. He did a horrible thing to you, you never asked for that. You have nothing to say sorry about. Is that clear?” Connor asserted softly. He was careful to ensure his tone wasn’t sterns or hurtful but expressed his concern and seriousness. Ava lifted her head to look up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his; their lips met briefly in a loving agreement. 

“Let’s get some sleep, Avey. Tomorrow we’ll go get your arm checked out and then I’ll buy you the biggest get better soon teddy I can find at the gift shop.” He suggested with a cheeky grin. Ava giggled and settled into his arms, laying her head against his chest.


End file.
